Unlikely Pair Jack and Miranda
by Ninaeva
Summary: Can Miranda and Jack put aside their differences and work together long enough to find Shepard? Overlord mission


**A/N:** _This is a one-shot about Jack's and Miranda's rivalry, written for the competition on deviantArt... The setting is the Overlord mission, after Shepard was trapped in Virtual Reality, without her teammates. So Miri and Jack must find the way to get to the Shep and help her any way they can. _

* * *

><p>"Fucking Cerberus cheerleader, I'm going to kill you if we get out of here alive!" Jack screamed at me as she charged right into the bulk of enemy forces. "This is all your fault!"<p>

"Just shut up and do your job!" I yelled back, shooting the Geth Troopers heads off, while Jack was tearing apart Juggernauts and Destroyers. "We need to find Shepard!"

"No shit!" She tore off last Destroyer's head, as I slammed Rocket Trooper.

"This way!"

"Hold on a second! Who put you in charge? I'm not taking the orders from some Cerberus bitch!" Jack declared, crossing her arms under her half-naked chest.

I whirled around to face her, my biotics flaring for a moment before I regained control over my emotions "This isn't a popularity contest! Shepard is in danger and we need to find her ASAP! And we both know that you are not a leader. You are just a mistake." My voice was dripping with venom over the last sentence.

I immediately regretted loosing my cool, because in the next moment Jack roared as her biotics flared around her like a fire and she sent a powerful shockwave towards me.

I barely had the time to raise a barrier, which shattered upon the impact. Luckily, the shockwave was weakened from the hit, so it didn't do much damage to my shields. It made me stagger a bit, but I recovered in time to jump out of the way of the next shockwave.

"Stop this, you immature brat!" I screamed at the convict as I sent weak warp towards her. "I don't want to hurt you!" Much.

"Too bad, coz I really want to hurt you!" Jack screamed back, pulling me in the air. Luckily, my bastard of a father insisted on a Zero G combat training when I was younger and this was just like it. I used my biotics to push myself even higher in the air, reaching for the second floor, as Jack threw parts of the destroyed Geth at me.

That wasn't the smartest move on my part.

"Aw hell." As I landed on the second floor railing, I was greeted by a dozen Geth Troopers and a Prime.

They opened fire as soon as they saw me. I managed to dodge the missile from the Prime, but Troopers quickly depleted my shields and the force of shots from dozen guns just threw me backwards, over the edge.

There's nothing I can grab on.

I'm bleeding from several gunshot wounds.

Oh God.

I close my eyes.

I'm going to die.

* * *

><p>I hear guns blazing above me. One missile streaked from where the cheerleader ran, hitting the wall across the room.<p>

I once again turn around to the balcony where I last saw cheerleader, only to see her falling through the rain of bullets.

Fuck it.

In an instant, my biotics start glowing again and I use charge to jump towards her. I grab the bitch mid-air. She opens her eyes, surprise written all over her face.

I drop her off behind some cover, throwing a shockwave towards the Geth in process, so she can recharge her shields and attack from the distance, as I tear them up old fashion way.

We deal with the Troopers in seconds, but the Prime is proving to be one tough son of a bitch. Its stupid drones keep getting in the way of cheerleaders shooting and my biotics have little effect on its shields.

"Jack! Get to the cover and use your shotgun on it!"

I hate to admit it, but the bitch is right. We need to take out its shields first, and only then will I be able to tear it apart like a piece of junk it is.

"I will destroy you! Come on!" I scream as I unload clip after clip from my Geth Plasma Shotgun. I see the cheerleader emptying her Shuriken's heat sinks into the drones, keeping them off of me. The Prime staggers as its shield starts to flicker. Seeing my chance, I stop shooting and charge up the biggest shockwave I ever made.

First hit destroys Primes shields. Third obliterates its armor. The rest just slice through it like a hot knife through butter.

I'm panting from exertion. I rest my hands on my knees as I bend over, catching my breath.

"Phew, now that was fun!" I exclaim as my breathing calms a little. Then I hear a groan.

Damn, I forgot about the cheerleader.

I come over to where she is sitting, her head and back leaning on the cover, her hands clutching bullet wounds on her stomach and left leg.

"Here, put some medi-gel on those." I say, throwing her half of my medi-gel supplies.

She looks at me, her face unreadable. "Why did you help me?"

I shrug my shoulders "Nobody gets to kill you, but me." She chuckles, and I allow a small smirk to cross my face.

"Now put the fucking medi-gel on those wounds and lets go. The sooner we finish this fucking mission, the closer I am to killing you."

I start walking towards the door when I hear her snort. "Heh, what do you mean 'closer'? Are you finally admitting that I'm better than you?"

I smirk as I look over my shoulder towards her "Like that will ever be true. Nah, I'm just saying, if we survive the suicide mission, not even Shepard will be able to protect you from me."

She saunters confidently towards me "We will see..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** _Well, Jack's POV was very hard to write, because present tense is something new to me and I wanted to try it out here... Tell me what you like more, past or present :)) _


End file.
